In the Heat of Comfort
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Following Jiraiya's death, Naruto takes Tsunade out for ramen, where the Hokage has a little bit too much sake and falls asleep. With his Hokage now in a deep slumber, Naruto ends up having to drag her home, but can the jinchūriki control his teenage hormones and curiosity once he has the unconscious, blonde bombshell on a bed?


I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**In the Heat of Comfort**

Tsunade had a bored expression on her face as she sat behind her desk, an endless stream of paperwork to approve on top of it. She sighed as she took yet another glance at the ample amount of paperwork that she had to authorize, day in and day out. It more than pardoned the Godaime's bored expression.

A knock on the door freed her from her tedious chore. "Come in," she said, her voice stern and commanding – beholding that of a Hokage. Bewilderment plastered her face; for she had not expected her current visitor to knock. "Naruto?" Now this was a surprise; the orange-clad shinobi usually barged in, whether she had an important meeting or just one of her secret breaks – which usually involved _some_ alcohol.

"Yo, Baa-chan!" he greeted with his usual smile. Tsunade – in nothing but her grey, sleeveless blouse, her grass-green haori tossed over her chair – snarled at the blonde's nickname for her; he could be so disrespectful. Staying quiet to hear the reason for Naruto's unexpected visit, she brought the palms of her hands together before placing them under her chin for support.

A wide grin appeared on his face, a grin very… fox-like. "I'm here to take you out, Baa-chan," he announced, bringing his arms behind his head in a carefree manner. Catching her wondering gaze, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, 'tebayo," he urged. "I promised you I would take you out for ramen once a week, remember?"

Tsunade snickered. So that was what this was all about. Yes, she did remember that promise. It happened a few days after Jiraiya's death. Naruto had come into her office to apologize for his accusations against her, and they had ended up talking about the passing of the man they both cared for so dearly. Naruto must have spotted her loneliness that evening; for he had suddenly promised to keep her company over ramen once every few days. Thinking back on it, she did accept his proposal, although she hadn't thought he would actually remember his promise. _Well, Tsunade,_ _that's what you get for doubting the ninja that never goes back on his word._

Sighing as she shook her head, Tsunade eyed – not for the first time – her endless stream of paperwork that she had yet to approve. Whether she liked or not, if she didn't finish her work before the deadline, numerous lives of her subordinates could be in jeopardy. "Sorry, Naruto, but I have to finish my work first."

To her wonderment, her declaration didn't seem to catch Naruto by surprise. "Don't worry about it, Baa-chan. I'll just wait here." Seeing her agape mouth, he chuckled. "Why are you so surprised, Baa-chan? Konoha can't function if you don't do your work, right?"

It was a remark that showed her just how much Naruto had grown and was still growing. He wasn't a kid anymore – well, at least not when it came to things like obligations and responsibility. She watched the boy with pride as he took a seat on the bench before taking yet another piece of paper from the stack, now even more keen on finishing her work as soon as possible.

Naruto watched his Hokage work with the utmost concentration on her face, her stare absorbed into her current paper. Back when he was a kid, he never really considered this part of the job when he told others that he wanted to become Hokage. Back then, all he cared for was the respect that came with the job, not caring about the responsibilities of the title. While he gazed at her focused, tender, dull-brown eyes, a sudden thought dawned on him: he had never noticed how… attractive she looked.

Naruto felt his face begin to warm up and his heart begin to race. _Eh?_ Just where did that come from? Sure, he wouldn't deny that he has always considered Baa-chan to be a beautiful woman, but this seemed… different. A sudden movement from her chest made him look downwards, down her neck, to her… voluptuous mounds.

She wasn't wearing a bra, he noted; the movements in her chest insinuating – quite obviously – that there was no encasing to bind her mounds. _Probably because bras are uncomfortable for someone with her bust size. _Just thinking about her boobs straining against bras that were too tight; he could imagine the flimsy material bursting and her tits overflowing. The mental image was enough to have him salivating like some kind of hopeless pervert. _Geez…_ _Ero-Sennin would've been ecstatic to see me having these thoughts…_

"Ero-sennin…" he wailed in whisper. Thinking of his late sensei made his heart heavy. The first few days after his death, Naruto had been depressed. It wasn't until Shikamaru pulled him out of his slump that he started to think about the people around him that could've been affected by Jiraiya-sensei's demise as deep as he himself was.

A certain blonde Hokage had quickly come to mind, her bond with his teacher strengthened through battle and hardships and forged long before he himself was even born. His last encounter with her hadn't been pleasant; with him blaming her for Ero-Sennin's death, but they worked it all out in the end.

The lacing of fingers brought him out of his memorization. Tsunade stretched her arms out in front of her, systematically cracking her knuckles while doing so. Her wide grin appeared on her face, tiger-like and energetic. "_Aaand_ done. Let's go!"

* * *

"Really, Naruto?" the Hokage bewailed as she took one of the many empty seats of Ichiraku. "Of all the places you could've taken me, you decide to come here?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked, his expression bewildered. "What's wrong with this place? It has the best ramen in town, Baa-chan."

"Oh boy…" she muttered under her breath. Reaching into her haori, a bottle of sake appeared in her hand, which was quickly guided towards her lips. She suddenly had an impetuous feeling that she would need some alcohol to survive the evening.

Teuchi spotted the bottle – which was quickly drained into Tsunade's eager throat – but he would be damned if he informed the Hokage of his village of his no-drink policy. No matter what the consequences.

And consequences there would be.

* * *

How had he gotten here? Naruto wondered as he set Tsunade's right arm over his shoulder. Tsunade was a terrible drinker, he knew that, but he hadn't expected her to become drunk this soon. One minute they'd been happily reminiscing about Jiraiya-sensei, and now he was stabilizing his Hokage against him so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. "Oi, you hanging in there 'tebayo?" he teased jokingly.

"I'm not that drunk," she argued as she stumbled under the guidance of Naruto. The genin only rolled his eyes. Sure, maybe she was still coherent, but it was better just to get her off to bed now rather than risk her drinking herself into a greater stupor.

Tsunade cringed, what a punk_… Naruto growing up my ass, _she thought, remembering her earlier praise for him back in her office. _He's still as disrespectful as ever. _"Listen here, Naruto. I'm the Hokage, and as your Hokage, I command you to…" Her eyelids were getting heavy. Maybe she did have a bit too much to drink. "I command you to… to…"

Naruto shifted his head in her direction when she stopped talking. Had she just fallen asleep? He sighed. "Tsunade-Baa-chan…"

* * *

A certain sense of grandeur always arose from within Naruto whenever he walked into the Hokage Residence. He didn't have the greatest vocabulary in the world, but even he knew that the only word to describe it was majestic. To him, at least; it was the building where he hoped to live in one day, after all.

Carrying his drunk Hokage up the stairs proved to be a hassle. Tsunade was a bit heavier than he'd thought, and he impulsively nuzzled closer to her to improve his grip. His head accidently nudged against the side of her breast. He gulped, it was yielding to his touch; incredibly soft and bouncy, jiggling slightly with every stumble towards her bedroom.

_This was a mistake, _he thought, a growing nuisance stirring in his pants. He winced as his aroused cock bent with each step. Kicking open the door to her room, he led her in and carefully placed her on the bed.

Despite knowing that he should leave, Naruto stayed to watch the blonde beauty sleep. Pursing his lips, he gulped. Baa-chan really was beautiful… Why had it taken so long for him to notice? His eyes traveled further down, ogling her bosom, hidden behind her grey blouse. Feeling his head against her soft mound had made him curious to see them up-close. Just a quick glance wasn't the worst thing in the world, he told himself.

Stepping closer, feeling his heart throbbing in his ears, Naruto's trembling hands slid to the black waistband that hold her blouse together. He was astonishingly brazen when he untied the band, allowing her breasts to break free from the tight compound of her clothing. No bra; he had expected as much since watching her work. He slid a hand onto the bosom. "Wow," he whispered, it was so soft and supple. He palmed the soft mound, pulling at the nub at the centre till it hardened.

He heard Tsunade moan softly and – wrongly – assumed that it was because of his touches. In reality, though, Tsunade was slowly stirring awake. Her eyes fluttered open, an unexpected heat in her loins and a heavy weight on her swollen breasts welcoming her. A blonde head greeted her, pawning at her chest.

"N-Naruto?!" she screeched, cheeks already ablaze.

"Eh?" The blonde genin was clearly distressed. His cheeks turned red as he hastily stepped backwards. With his hands flying erratically in front of him, he stuttered, "T-Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

This was bad! Naruto knew he shouldn't have tempted faith. He should have quit when he was ahead. Now it was over; he was sure to meet the immeasurable strength that the Godaime Hokage possessed. With a speed that matched the skills that were expected of her title, Tsunade stood up – tits still hanging freely – took a long stride towards the ninja, and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" he screamed, his body franticly trying to escape from her hold. "I couldn't help myself, Baa-chan!"

Yanking the genin up, Tsunade glared directly into his eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She couldn't believe it. Tsunade would have been mad regardless of who had decided to end his life by using her to give in to perverted urges, but the fact that this was Naruto – a boy she has cared for as a surrogate son – made it all the worse.

Naruto tried to speak through the tight hold of Tsunade, but found his voice strangled by her strength. Sighing and dropping him to the ground, Naruto hastily took in some needed air before talking. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan. It's just… I never really noticed how beautiful you are up till now…"

Despite her attempt, Tsunade was not able to hide her surprise. " Beautiful?" Naruto thought she was beautiful? It wasn't the first time she had gotten this compliment, and it certainly would not be the last, but the messenger of the praise made the recipient's stomach flutter. It was weird; she didn't have feelings for Naruto – not like that anyways – but that one single compliment meant more to her than any other gesture of affection since Dan's passing.

Placing herself back on the bed – holding her blouse together with her hands to hide her gigantic mounds, which proved to be a hassle – she sighed. "It's ok, Naruto. Just… This was the last time, alright?"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her. His hands were placed on his loins to hide an obvious tent in his pants. A tent that refused to go down, not by the least because of his hidden glances to Tsunade's failed attempts to completely hide her breasts. The pressure she put on them only made them swell, making them even bigger. Naruto groaned, his self-control degrading by the second.

"Anyways, Naruto, I think it would be best for you to-" With the guidance of his hand, Naruto turned her head enough so that their lips could mesh. There were many things Tsunade could've done to dissuade him from being so bold, but she did nothing, allowing herself to fall down to the gentle embrace of her mattress.

They moaned in each other's mouth. The kiss was their first, but it wasn't sweet or romantic. It was pure, passionate, and raw. Her blouse was quickly tugged open again by frantic hands. Her teeth clenched when Naruto traveled downwards, surprisingly passing her breasts with only a quick, appreciative glance. She felt and heard him kiss her stomach as he pressed his lips to her navel.

There was no sign of resistance coming from Tsunade. She put some of the blame of her arousal and willingness on the alcohol, but it didn't cloud her judgment.

His hands came around to fumble with her pants. She wriggled underneath him when he started to pull it down to ease the process. Naruto wasted no time in shirking her pants down to her knees, unsettling her white panties. If he had any questions about her willingness before, it had all but disappeared from his mind now. Tsunade was wet, her panty so damp he could see through it.

Tsunade flushed, uncomfortable with Naruto's deep, focused stare on her sex. How long had it been since a man eyed that region of her? She bit hard on her lower lip to keep from making any sound when Naruto's index and middle fingers pet along her panty-clad snatch, paying special care to the sensitive nub that made her visibly tense with every touch.

Eventually, Tsunade felt herself more exposed than she had felt in years as the underwear she wore was peeled down over her bulbous ass and down her strong thighs. She closed her eyes tightly while cheeks aglow.

With her pelvic region now exposed, he could only gawk at her beauty. His tongue lunged out to moisten his dry lips a moment before he descended, hooking Tsunade's legs over his shoulders as he moved for her pussy.

"Aaah!" Screams of pleasure escaped Tsunade when Naruto's hot, wet tongue danced across her folds before piercing them. She was startled by the feeling of a semi-rough surface scraping against her clit, she stared down between her tits – which proved to be quite a feat – to see Naruto's finger coil over her hard nub.

The tongue played at her hot crotch. Tsunade gritted her teeth and arched her back; her hands clutched at the bed sheets. Her shoulders rolled and her hands cupped her breasts to tweak her sensitive, aching nipples. The flexibility of Naruto's invading tongue proved itself to be more valuable than her own fingers. Her delectable flavor gushed over Naruto's taste buds, and the jinchūriki enthusiastically searched to replenish the taste after he swallowed. And all the while, Naruto's finger continued to circle on the button that sent the mightiest shockwaves of pleasure rushing up Tsunade's spine.

Tsunade, with eyes half-lidded, glanced over at the feasting teen, her chest heaving as she struggled to steady her breath; finding the assault on her vagina – after all this time – difficult to bare. She was already there. As humiliating as it was, she thrashed against Naruto's relentless tongue, grinding frantically against his lips while his fingers focused on her erect nub. She squeaked and squealed, clawing at the blankets underneath her with both hands.

"Ughn!" Her head thrashed from side to side as that tightening sensation burst free in a burst of feminine nectar that flowed like a river over Naruto's intrusive tongue. With the abundance of great flavor, Naruto's tongue worked overtime to clean her up, all the while humming her approval of the taste.

The jinchūriki mused appreciatively in his throat at the taste of his Hokage's orgasm, his tongue working in quick swipes across her moist labia. This brought the final, powerful tremors of pleasure to Tsunade, every muscle tightening and flexing within her. She still hissed and squirmed weakly from the attentive licks from Naruto as he cleaned away the spillage of Tsunade's orgasm.

Naruto had observed the spectacle of Tsunade's orgasm. She was sensitive, much more than he'd anticipated. Tsunade heard the sound of a zipper and some shifting of cloth. She released herself from her daze state, heaving her head to see Naruto kick off his shoes so that he could slip out of his pants.

It was Tsunade's first opportunity to size up Naruto's cock, which was already rigid and ready, and she was amazed by his size. He was about nine inches, she reckoned. "N-Naruto? Y-you're so... big."

Naruto flushed, not a stranger to the praise his cock was receiving; having had a few sexual encounters already.

"Are you going to…?" She closed her lips, too embarrassed to ask the obvious. In reply, she got a merry chuckle followed by him asking if she had any objections. When she didn't answer straight away, he set on his steady course, adjusting his hips and height until he was level with her vagina.

He put the head of his prick to her opening, rubbing it along the slick petals until he was in line with her. The head buried into her when he pushed slightly, wedging inside her wet snatch at a smooth, controlled pace, groaning deep in his throat when he finally bottomed out inside of her. Her vagina flexed around him, gripping his hot length. She was tight, despite the fact that she must have had multiple men in her life, but after so long of abstinence, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

Tsunade cried out in pleasure. Of all the penises that had been fitted in her before, Naruto's was – without doubt – the largest. He spread her more and reached deeper, hitting her cervix, sometimes even painfully when he impaled her too deeply.

When he started to move within her, it wasn't quick or significant; he barely pulled out an inch or two, stilled the movement, and then slid back in. This was done several more times until the passage had fully accommodated his length.

His hips began to shift, keeping a slow tempo and pulling out more and more each time so that they may share the wondrous feeling of his shaft digging completely into her pussy. While it felt good, Tsunade preferred it fast and hard. She rocked her hips in a rhythm that she wanted Naruto to mimic, and after a while, he got the hint. "Oh, Naruto! Please, more!" she beseeched him. Naruto started to ram harder and harder into her, each mighty thrust making her tits sway back and forth. _So long; it's been so long!_

Tsunade's hands latched onto Naruto's shoulders when he lifted her in the air, his own hands supporting her voluptuous ass. Swinging her body allowed Naruto to go deeper, sometimes causing some discomfort, but that was always quickly forgotten when he corrected his momentum. "Keep going! Keep fucking me! You're going to make me cum!"

Though Naruto wouldn't dare to say it out loud, Tsunade was heavier than he would've expected; no doubt due her muscle mass – and the weight of her mounds probably had something to do with it as well. To ease the pressure on his arms, he rotated himself briskly and sat down the bed, making Tsunade fall onto his lap. Her long legs maneuvered around to close around Naruto's torso, locking her feet at the small of his back.

Holding onto his shoulders, Tsunade rose and fell on his shaft, giving her muscles a good exercise. He plunged deep within her, knocking against the back of her pussy each time she descended on him, wet walls squeezing around him. Her breasts heaved and jiggled in front of him before his hands traveled upwards to push her tits up, testing their weight. They were pleasantly heavy when he cupped them, bouncing them lightly in his palm before caressing her nipples. He bowed his head slightly and took a rosy nipple between his lips, sucking fervently. "_Ahn!_ Naruto!" She rolled her head, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, and mouth panting.

With the guidance of his hand, coming from her bust to her chin, he turned her head enough so that their lips could mesh. Tsunade complied, moaning into the teen's mouth, wordlessly begging him to fuck her more.

Complying, he held the back of her thighs, lifting and dropping her weight on him, moving her at a quicker pace than he was previously using. They continued ravaging each other's mouth, their sweat-slick bodies gliding against one another as she was pumped up and down on his swelling cock.

"_Ah!_ Naruto!" Tsunade hold onto Naruto's shoulders, trying to keep up with his pace.

His sac was contracting, his essence boiling to the surface and ready to flow. He didn't burst right away and fought the sensation down with sheer willpower, which was not an easy task while in such an inviting place. Still, even as he struggled against the urge to send his seed into her, Naruto warned her, "I'm going to cum… _ughn!_... Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

The announcement made her cry out in rapture, "_Ah… Ah! _Naruto!" Tsunade hold onto Naruto's shoulders. Her legs tightened around him, squeezing with almost enough force to push the wind out of him. Her vagina held an even tighter grip around his thrusting cock, trying to seal him inside of her. It was the orgasm she had been missing for so long. The abruptness of it made her sob with pleasure as she went slack. Dropping forward, she pushed Naruto's face in between her bosoms, who immediately began to feast on her succulent tits.

Even though her juices were flowing even more abundantly now, Naruto was finding it harder to wedge into her with the muscles closing strongly around him, fluttering and coaxing him to cease his internal struggle, to flood her with his seed.

Realizing that this was a fight he could not win, he yelled his completion. _Not_ _inside me!_ Tsunade felt that she should scream those words. From her opened mouth, she could only manage to cry to her god, the embers of her fading orgasm rekindling into a wild blaze when she felt Naruto's cum spurt into her.

Tsunade whimpered, her body uncontrollably trembling as she received the final dosage of Naruto's semen. Despite the consequences that could be in store for her in nine months, she moaned softly in satisfaction and rolled her tongue over her dry lips.

Naruto kept himself pressed in until he was completely spent, not allowing a single drop to be spilled anywhere but inside of her. When he was completely spent, he pushed his hips up and vacated Tsunade. Rotating himself on his back, he ploughed down next to her, both out of breath. Catching his breath, and with his trademark grin, he turned his head to the blonde next to him and said, "We should have dinner more often!"


End file.
